Bobby Jones (basketball, born 1984)
Bobby Ray Jones, Jr. (born January 9, 1984 in Compton, California) is an American professional Basketball player. He is a 6'7", 215 pound small forward mostly known for his defense.He is currently a free agent. College career As a senior at UW, he averaged 10.4 points, 4.9 rebounds, 1.3 assists, 1.2 steals, and 0.5 blocks per game. Jones finished his career at UW as the 20th all-time leading scorer in school history with 1,226 points. NBA career 2006-07 Season After playing collegiately for four years at the University of Washington, he was drafted by the Minnesota Timberwolves in the second round of the 2006 NBA Draft and shortly thereafter traded to the Philadelphia 76ers in exchange for Philadelphia's 2007 second-round draft pick and cash considerations. 2007-08 Season On September 10, 2007, Jones was traded along with Steven Hunter to the Denver Nuggets for Reggie Evans and the draft rights of Ricky Sanchez. He was waived by the Nuggets on January 7, 2008 after averaging 3.3 points and 1.4 rebounds in 23 games off the bench. He signed with the Memphis Grizzlies on January 10. On February 26, he was signed to a ten-day contract with the Houston Rockets. On March 12, he signed another ten-day contract, this time with the Miami Heat, his fourth different team of the season. On April 1, he signed a ten-day contract with the San Antonio Spurs, his fifth NBA team of the season. Prior to the Spurs contract he was with the NBA Development League's Sioux Falls Skyforce. After that contract expired on April 11, Jones was re-signed by the Denver Nuggets for the rest of the season. 2008-09 Season On July 28 2008, he was traded to the New York Knicks along with Taurean Green and a 2010 second round pick in exchange for Renaldo Balkman. However, one day later he was released by the Knicks. On August 5, 2008, Bobby Jones was claimed by the Miami Heat off the waivers and then waived once again on August 15, 2008. He was later signed by the Sacramento Kings.On Oct.21,he was waived by the Kings. Highlights *Started five of the final six games in 2006-07 (his only starts of the season) and averaged 9.6 points (53.8% FGs), 3.6 rebounds, 1.2 assists and 1.20 steals in 27.2 minutes per game. *Scored 10+ points in each of the final three games of the 2006-07 season after not scoring above 7 points his first 41 games played. Scored 10+ points in the fourth quarter in two of those three games. *Was assigned to the Fort Worth Flyers of the NBA Development League on November 28, 2006 and was recalled on December 8. In three games for the Flyers, averaged 13.7 points and 8.0 rebounds. *Earned an All-Pac-10 Honorable Mention selection as a senior (2005-06). *Was a member of the 12-man U.S. National Team that won the gold medal at the 2005 World University Games in İzmir, Turkey. Notes http://www.nba.com/kings/news/kings_waive_felix_jones.html External links * *Official NBA Draft profile @ NBA.com Category:Houston Rockets players